


Not so normal anymore

by SinisterArtist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Also I decided to add DEH with this sooo, Because everyone comes back, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy girls (not sure if I spelled that right wtf), I hope you do, M/M, Major homestuck spoilers, Multi, Pepsicola, Pining, Pinkberry, So many tags AH, Spoilers, Spoilers in general, Swearing, They'll come in later chapters, Tree Bros, XD, boyf riends - Freeform, but dont worry, dirkjake - Freeform, etc - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, richjake, sooo, theres alot of death, though, you'll understand soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterArtist/pseuds/SinisterArtist
Summary: Jeremy meets a new friend. What if this friend isn't even from this world and takes him on an adventure, along with all his other friends?





	1. Isn't this supposed to be normal?

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. This is gonna be my first real big story that im gonna do. Sorry if I don't update often.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weren't things supposed to go back to normal after the Squip incident?
> 
> Apparently not.

_Jeremy Heere was normal. He wasn't anything special. Tall- but still short. Messy, kinda greasy, brown hair. Freckles, but also really pale. Bright blue eyes. He liked video games, and was pretty geeky. His best friend, Michael Mell, was also pretty normal. Half-Filipino, black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, red hoodie. Etc. The both of them were pretty anti-social and had anxiety issues, and they weren't ones to be popular._

_Again, Jeremy was normal._

_And Jeremy was quite okay with being normal (as of in this moment)._

_._

_._

_So why in the ever loving FUCK does not-so-normal shit keep happening to him?!_

_Sophmore year, it was his mom leaving. It caused him to get more depressed then he already was, then some bullshit happened with his dad, so he was always at Michaels._

_Junior year, it was the whole Squip thing. He gained friends, and he almost lost his best friend. He got a girlfriend. His anxiety and depression got worse. Michael and him were closer now then ever- yet still kinda drifting if that made sense?_

_Now, its summer. This week was supposed to be normal. But it wasn't. Because the universe decided to go and fuck Jeremy over again. Because thats exactly what it loves to do._

It's Wednesday, and Jeremy's over at Michael's.  They're both yelling, with Bob Marley faintly playing in the background along with the sound of the game that they're currently playing, but it's definitely akward. Ever since the Squip incident, Michael had been a bit... distant? Jeremy was too, but Michael seemed more depressed than usual. Even with how close they got. The both of them still seemed pretty distant, though.

But Jeremy doesn't know what's wrong, because somehow (and he KNOWS he did something), he fucked things up with Michael. He can't remember what it is, but he knows he fucked up. He fucked up, and now it's  akward between them. 

He fucked up real bad for it to be awkward. Well- it was sort of always awkward between them somehow? But it was more of a comfortable awkward. Now its just.... a sad, tense awkward if that makes sense.

The boy wants to talk about it, but he doesn't. Jeremy doesn't fix that akwardness he had with Michael. Because, he doesn't know how to approach Michael the right way without hurting him. You think he would just walk up to his buddy, all serious, and say, 'Yeah, hey, dude. You're being awkward and weird lately. What's on your mind?'

Yeah, no. Didn't think so.

Its not that fucking easy. Especially since the two of them had grown up with eachother- knowing their quirks, and when something was wrong....

One would think that it would help in this kind of situation. But it actually made it worse. After the Squip incident? It was like getting to know a complete stranger. 

The Squip had erased a few things from Jeremy's memory. Or- skills? He wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure about was- he couldn't tell when Michael was upset unless it got really bad. Which- never really happened.

Not anymore.

Michael would either shrug it off when it got bad and would hide in the nearest bathroom. If it got bad. Besides that? Jeremy's only seen Michael have one panic attack. But even then, the boy didn't seem to calm down while Jeremy was around.

It hurt. It hurt, knowing that Michael had to hide from him when he was anxious. That Michael didn't trust Jeremy as much as he used to. That... they couldn't go back to what they used to have.

They did try, though. They tried their best to patch things up. And at the moment? They're having a sleep over. One of the old ones where they would stay up til 3 in the morning playing video games and watching documents afterwards til they fell asleep.

They had fallen asleep to a documentary about random natrual disasters that seemed to be happening more recently. That, and meators crashing in random places.

Besides that, it's still akward. But it was a different kind of awkward today. 

Jeremy spends the night, because that's what best friends do. He passes out on the couch with Michael, and it's not weird. Kinda.

He feels a weird fluttery feeling in his chest. A fluttery feeling that makes him blush whenever Michael touches him. It's that kind of awkward. Then, as he's falling asleep (Michael had passed out a while ago), he began to think. He doesn't like him, right? Jeremy can't. He's dating Christine.

But.... even she's a bit awkward around Jeremy too. The kind of awkward where holding hands even seems friendly. 

Anyway, everything was okay. Everything was normal.

For a moment, at least.

But then, Jeremy just had to wake up before Michael did. Because, fuck. The Squip had him wake up around 7 in the morning, and Jeremy can still feel a Phantom shock when he wakes up.

Jolting awake from his weird ass fucking dream with clouds and shit, that had turned into a nightmare about the death of his friends and some people he didn't know, he shuddered. His spine was tingling in an uncomfortable way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Jeremy's frosty blue orbs scanned the room. It was unfamiliar at first (because this is only the second time he's been in Michael's basement after what happened with the Squip), and it put him on edge. Though, as soon as he saw some posters on the wall, along with the stars on the ceiling (the ones he and Michael put up when they were younger), he recognized the room and visibly relaxed.

It seemed normal. Michael's basement was dark, and still had the faint scent of weed, but it felt normal. Like Jeremy's safe place that he used to go to every day. Like an actual second home.

The half Filipino boy was still asleep beside Jeremy, and it made the said boy blush at how cuddly and carefree Michael seemed when he was asleep. His face was peacful. No worries that seemed to upset him. Wearing weed socks, and a matching pair of boxers.... Nothing to overthink. No looming awkwardness. Just.... peaceful. Jeremy wondered what Michael was dreaming about that made him so happy.

But... once the brunette's eyes had adjusted to the dark room, he saw someone. Someone laying on the bean bag Michael had given Jeremy as a gift when they were younger, saying it was ' _for being the best player two ever!_ '.

The boy he saw, looked pretty nerdy. Glasses, black messy hair, freckles. Buck teeth? He wasnt sure. He just knew he looked fucking awesome and weird at the same time. Because, like, come on. Blue pajamas?! He had a weird symbol on his pajama shirt, but still! It was cool as hell.

He looked nice. He seemed nice. And, the brunette would've thought that they could be friends if he didn't realize that this guy wasnt even supposed to be in Michael's house.

Again, Jeremy would've been in awe if he weren't completly scared shitless. He let out a quiet shriek and jumped off his current spot, instantly covering his mouth afterwards. Peeking a look at Michael (to check if he had woken up), he saw that the tan boy had his headphones on. He let out a sigh of relief.

Thank _god_.

Snapping his head back towards the stranger in the room, he saw that the said boy was now standing up and staring at Jeremy. Well _fuck_. He was in deep shit now. 

That's what he was thinking. That is, until he got pulled into a bear hug. "Oh my god! _Jeremy_! Where have you _been_?! Why did you just disappear like that?!? The others were so worried! Where's Evan? Fuck- wasn't with you?" The guy kept babbling on and on. Something about how they needed to finish shit, how everybody was dead, etc etc.

Then, the weird dude began to look furious. "Wait- how did you even get here?! I thought you were supposed to be looking for Michael!!!! You two _always_ stick together! Isn't that your motto or something? Jesus! I thought you were looking for Michael, but nooo! Here I find you sleeping on some stranger's couch! And here I thought you liked him-!" He spat bitterly.

Jeremy kinda froze. How did some stranger know about his and Michael's motto? They hadn't told anyone about it. That, and... him? Liking Michael? No way. Jeremy wasn't gay. Though, his heart couldn't help but flutter at the thought.

What ever trance he was put in, he snapped out of it and furrowed his brows as he pushed the guy away, cutting him off. "L-Look, man, I don't know who you- you are, but I don't know any E-Evan's. Michael isn't missing,  and I don't  _like_ him either. I'm with Christine and she's-"

The teen looked confused. "You're dating Christine?"

"Uh, y-yeah!!"

"But isn't she Ace?"

"She's Ace?!" That surprised Jeremy. Well... it kinda did. In fact, it would make sense if Christine was Ace. She didn't seem like she wanted to be in a relationship....

Then why the fuck was she dating him?

Fuck. He didn't need to think about this later.

"I thought you already knew! And what's with you? This is a really bad prank, if that's what you're doing." The nerdy boy rolled his- really blue (holy shit)- eyes.

"W-Why would I prank you? I don't even know you, man!" Jeremy countered defensively.

"Stop _saying_ that you dont know me, Jeremy!  I know you do!" The stranger shot back. When he saw the confused look in the other's eyes, his own eyes widened. "Wait, you actually don't know who I am..?"

"T-That- That's what i-ive been trying to tell you!" Oh shit, his anxiety was going off the charts. Who is this guy? What was he doing in Michael's house?!

"Im John? John Egbert? Good friend of 2 years?" 'John' had said.

 _John_? Who the fuck was John? He didn't know any John's! Well, except that one kid in 3rd grade who moved away to Wyoming. Oh, and that other kid in 7th who got put into homeschooling.

Jeremy was anxious, and confused.

.

.

.

.

There was a moment of silence before John had finally spoke, as if he just realized something.

"Oh my gosh- please don't tell me I just messed up the timeline."


	2. Getting a decent explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two learn how to use pesterchum! Ish. Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda rushed. Im tired, and I said I woud update today. So here it is.
> 
> Sorry if its bad.

**_-With John before he found Jeremy-_ **

_He sat there, in shock as Karkat got stabbed and pushed into the lava._

_Everything was going wrong, if that wasn't the fucking understatement of the century._

_Everyone was dying, and John was panicking. Where the hell was Jeremy?! And what about Brooke? Along with Connor? What the actual hell? Fuck that. Where were was everyone?! Everyone who hasn't died yet._

_Alright. Lets recap on who died so far, along with how they died, and who's missing._

_Jade had a house fall on her, Karkat got stabbed by Gamzee then burned in the lava, Gamzee got sawed in half by Kanaya. Jake English got impaled by Aranea, Jane getting impaled by the same sword afterwards.  Kanaya got burned alive by that one blinding light, Rose got stabbed by the Condense's trident. He wasn't sure how Dirk died, but he did. Aranea got her ring stolen from her by the Condense, and then dropped in a fire. So, she died._

_The one death that made his heart ache the most, though, was when Dave got stabbed. John wasn't sure why (I mean, it's not like he wasn't hurt already by everyone else's deaths), but it definatly made his heart pang._

_Besides that, Rich got fucking stabbed by Jane before she died. Jake Dillinger had gotten beaten to death by the Condense. Jenna had been shoved into the lava by Terezi. Brooke.... well. She also got stabbed? Kinda? While also accidentally killing her genisis frog? Chloe and Connor got in a fight, and both of them died in the middle of it. Evan, he disappeared, along with Jeremy. Michael has been missing for a while. Zoe got stabbed. Several times. Alana got shot while in a fury. Jared- he... got ripped up. To shreds. In an explosion..._

_Anyway, John had ran off. That, and that weird zappy thing took him to weird places, too. Seeing Dave and Jade fight, Karkat in a forest with Kanaya, etc. He did meet up, somehow, with future John. Future John told him that he had to go find Roxy. So he did. Shit happened. One thing led to another, and poof. He's now meeting with Terezi. Roxy was there too._

_They had a weird, sad, yet serious conversation (one where Terezi tried to pull a different John to their timeline with her mind powers, but that didn't work, sadly). So, now, with a somewhat solid plan intact, both him and Roxy were off to their denizins-_

"Well... that sounds intense." Jeremy heaved out a sigh, John nodding as he floated lazily in the air. "Yeah! I know. Im still not gonna tell you how you guys got there, though. Maybe it has to do with the time shit."

Jeremy practically whined as he leaned back, careful not to wake Michael up. His head hurt right now, and this dude, John, who had magestically appeared out of nowhere, was not helping.

After had John miserably tried to explain what a timeline was to Jeremy, he just started off by telling him how had gotten there. Trying to point out things, trying to make him understand because- Fuck timelines. They were confusing as shit.

The blue eyed nerd tried to explain to Jeremy what it was, with several explinations. But just as the brunette was just starting to get it, he asked a few questions, and John refused to answer them.

"Why not?"

"Because! It'll mess up the timeline! More then it already is!" John reasons, Jeremy letting out another sound of annoyance.

"So then why did you tell me all that shit about your 'doomed timeline', eith dens or whatever?"

"First off, they're called Denizen's," he gave Jeremy a glare. "And second, because you need to know what happens after you and your friends disappear. Actually, uh, its just.... you, and Evan.....? Oh fuck. Oh shitty fuck. I think Michael- and- and Connor-" he abruptly shut up. What did Egbert mean? Did something happen to Michael? Oh, and who the every loving _fuck_ were Evan and Connor?

Oh well. He'll find out later.

"Fi-Fine. So, what are you doing- doing....here, then?" The teen grumbled. John just sighed. "Well, lets just say, you and your friends are in my timeline too."

A moment a silence passed.

And it was awkward. 

Jeremy's depressing kind of awkward.

He was about to speak, but...

"OOOH MY GOD WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!" Michael suddenly shrieked from his side of the couch, causing the both of them to jump.

Well, John had actually stopped floating and fell onto the ground with a 'thud', and Jeremy just kinda jumped out of his spot on the couch.

The two boys looked over at Michael to see that he looked terrified. "Please tell me that, that's your squip, man, because I swear to FUCK that doesn't look like Keanu Reeves!!" Oh shit, Michael was tearing up. 

And then Jeremy was guilty.

They woke Michael up, and said boy looks like he's about to fucking piss his pants. 

Thats not what he's guilty about, though. He's guilty that Michael would've thought that the Squip was real. It couldn't have been...

...right?

Jeremy quickly stumbled to his best friend's side, pulling him into a warm embrace. "N-No! No, no no, Michael, that's not my squip. Thats... Thats just John." He thought it would've calmed the boy down, but it kinda didn't. "Great! Now theres some fucking stranger in my house!"

It did kinda calm him down, only now he seemed pissed. 

Jeremy shook his head as he rocked back and forth, trying to soothe the stoner. John just stared at them in awe, because no matter how many times he's seen Jeremy soothe Michael, or Michael calm Jeremy down from his panic attacks, it always makes him want to watch them. And kinda long for that kind of friendship? He had Dave, but he never did that with him. Never. Just irony and deep talks.

John kinda wished Dave would hold him like that-.... oh fuck-  _shut up gay thoughts_. Gay? What? Pppfft. Not gay. Because if you didn't know already, John _definitely_ not a homosexual. Not even a tad bit homosexual. Not at all.  _Nope_.

He wasn't homophobic or anything, he just wasn't a homosexual.

Snapping back into reality, John had realized that Michael was now calmed down. And he was staring expectantly at him, as if he could explain.

_Oh._

_Right_.

**_~°•°•°•~_  
**

" _masterousHollow_?" Jeremy stared at his phone. "The hell? I don't understand this 'pesterchum' bullshit."

"You wont. At least, not at first. But it seems to be the only thing that works in the medium so far." John huffed, standing upside-down on the ceiling, as if he's done it a million times.

"Medium?" Michael raised a brow, now sitting on the couch snuggled in a blanket with Jeremy. They both had their phones out, though.

"You'll find out once you start playing the game." John excitedly gestured with his hand as he stayed in his spot seemingly upset.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Anyway, if my _chumhandle_ is irrationallyRectified , and Michael's is masterousHollow, how do we friend eachother?"

John just waved it off and snatched Jeremy's phone right out of his hand, tapping away before handing it back. The blue eyed boy looked down at his screen and saw that he had just entered a chat.

 **_-_   _irrat_ _ionallyRectified_** **_[IR_** **_] began pestering masterousHollow [MH]-_ **

**[FG]: holy shit. it actually works!**

**[MH]: Well fuck man. It does.**

Jeremy grinned as he looked up at John. "Thanks, dude."

John just shrugged and stood back up on the ground. "Now, anyways, its kinda hard to move around freely in this world without your god teir powers. We need to get you guys back," he tried to hoisted the two friends up, but they refused to move.

"How the fuck are we supposed to know what to do when were don't even know whats going on!"

Michael raised a brow at Jeremy, who just let out a groan.

"Okay, fine. We kinda know whats going on. _But still_."

"I'll tell you once we get to my land. Its kind of boring right now, but-" John got cut off by Michael's, surprisingly stern, voice.

"No. We're not leaving without our Squad."

Then Jeremy had to ruin it by laughing.

" _Oh_ my god Michael- do not ever call them our squad again."

 

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a while ago. Hopefully, this is good enough for you guys. Enjoyyyyy


End file.
